the new revengers
by 8BITScorpion
Summary: there is new bad girl for revengers to catch what happens
1. Chapter 1

the new revengers

spike was on his laptop but spike was dead so he wasnt on his laptop "yo spike" said jet but nick slaped jet and said "SPIKES DEAD REMEMBER" "well to honor him were gonna have to bounty hunt" then jet turned on tv and got a call on phone "yo" said jet "SPIKE FEMLOCK IS ESCAPE!" Said phone wright "no idiot spike was killed b geese howard in the revengers endgame but was able to kil geese at same time" said jet "TO BAD FEMLOCK IS STILL ESCAPE" "how much is her bounty" "$100!" "OH SHIT MAN THATS A LOT IF I HELP GIMME 5%" "DEAL" and they all went to revengers hq

revengers hq

"oh new episode of big bonty" said phoenix "AMIGO" said anime boy "EMMA WATSON KNOWN AS FEMINAZI FEMLOCK IS WANTED FOR $100" and then they looked outside hq and SAW FEMLOCK "OMG THERE S HE IS" said beast and gumshoe helped pull beast TO FIGHT FEMLOCK "U KILLED MY WIFE" said beast "yea i did OLOL" said femlock "DIEEEEEE" said beast and he tried use claws to decaptate femlock but femlock grabed his claws and PULLED THEM OFF "ow shit" said beast and femlock said "hah u shold have taken my advice FUCK OF" and they were watching fight from revengers hq but then beast said "femlock im sry pls save me" and femlock said "hmm let me think FUCK U" and stabed beast with his claws and did evil lagh "NOOOOOOO BEAST" said revengers and femlock got on her moterbike and drived away but then nick fury THREW eyepatch at femlock and femlocks bike CRASHED "hah got her WAIT NO BEAST" said nick fury "guys u have 2 stop femlock" said beast "i just did lol" "oh" said beast THEN HE DIED AND DRAMATIC MUSIC WAS PLAY "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" and every1 cried

beasts funeral

"beast was killed bu femlock but it dosent matter becuse we killed femlock" said cumshoe and every1 cried

then the real folk blues music from cowboy bebop had play

see u space cowboy

COMING UP NEXT "NOOOOOOOO DONT DIWEEE"


	2. Chapter 2

the new revengers chapter 2

"NOOOOOO DONT DIWEE" said jet "im not dead DUMASS" said nick fury "oh oof lol XD" said jet and edward said "jeettt i found her" "who" "femlock" "no" "nick kill her" "yea bro i did" said nick fuey "nooooo i looked at camera and i saw femlock" then jet looked AND SAW FEMLOCK "OMFG WTF" and they drived into femlock house but ed just put on tv and watched cosboy bebop

femlocks casino

femlock was in casino and drinking wine living the life and playing poker texas then jet walked onto poker table "yo lets play" and phoenix and gushmoe walk onto table too while nick fury wached to make sure everything is ok then they talked in russian "Я убью тебя" said femlock "Не очень уединенное место для убийства." said jet "Это не беспокоит меня. Следи за своей спиной." said femlock and jet stare at her all scared "EY SHUT UP LES PLAY CARDS" said gumshoe and they played cards i mean poker jet looked at cards and laghed "ALL IN BICHES" he said and femlock look at him all evil and said "Тебе следует быть осторожным." and laghed a bit while playing with her chips then gumshoe ate some chips and phoenix said "no chips not healthy" no is ok" "BUT THATS POKER CHIPS" and gumshoe got scare and SPIT IT OUT then it hit femlock in the head and femlock did an evil lagh and reloded bullets in gun behind her back then she turned on her x ray vision to look at cards then jet went all in and femlock quickly swapped there cards then they had showdown AND JET LOST "WTF I HAD MORE CARDS BETTER" "no" said femlock and she took all of there money and jet grabbed pistol from behind his back AND SHOT FEMLOCK BUT FEMLOCK DODGED "OH IS ON BICH" said femlock then they FIGHTED and battle music played then femlocks feminazi goons runned into casino "U MISOGONIST" said goon and goon fired gun everywhere while they ran for safety and jet grabed a gun and SHOT THREE OF THE GOONS AND KILLED EM and casino was all CRAZY and EVERYONE WAS RUNNING OUT the bouncer from casino bar looked out and said "AW SHIT THEY SCARING AWAY MY CUSTOMERS" and he RIPPED OFF HIS JACKET AND SHOWED HIS ABS then femlock ran into card factory and every1 followed jet WHILE JET CHASED FEMLOCK but then bouncer walk out and said "U MAKE ME LOSE CUSTOMER I MAKE U LOSE LIFE" actully hes not bouncer hes bartender that used to be bouncer "DI" said bartender

jet vs bartender

the boss music from streets of rage 2 play and jet fighted the bartender the bartender jumped at jet then jet grabbed him in legs and BITE THEM the bartender was bleeding thrn grabed blood from his legs AND THROWED INTO JETS MOUTH jet then grabbed a knife from side AND PLUNHED IT INTO BARTENDEFS EYES and while bartender choked jet walk up to him kicked his hed then shot him killing him then profesor x walked out and said "alas that was the bartender not femlock femlock is in the factory GO REVENGERS" and the revengers runned into FACTORY

factory

"I AM FEMLOCK MASTER OF FEMINISM" and femlock walk out and KICKED JET then jet grabed gun lying on floor n shot femlocks leg "SHIIIIIIIIIIELD" said femlock and she flied shooting laser beams at every1 and they all dodged then jet pulled on cloak underneath shield AND HIT FEMLOCK WITH IT then femlock fell dowñ and said "OW U ARE A SHIT" and then jet PUNCHED HER and they went onto factory conveyers "PUT ON WALL NOW" said jet and nick putted on the wall and femlock said "WAIT Y ARE U GUYS CHASE ME" "SO I CAN GET UR BOUNTY DAD OR ALIVE" "WELL GUESS WHAT U NEED MY BODY TO GET BOUNTY" "UH OH" said jet and they fighted then jet hit femlock on the floor and had pistol ready to kill her "well BYE HAVE FUN WITH NO BOUNTY" said femlock and she tan into the chopping things and HER BODY EXPLODED AND GOT CHOPPED UP AND WAS GONE "SHIT NO BOUNTY" said jet then it was about to close so he climbed up the walls "yo u got her" said nick fury "yea but she got all cutted up so she died and we dont have her body to prove we killed her so no bounty" said jet "SHIT" said nick fury "well at lest fenlock cant be evil again n i dont have to pay u again" "lol yea"

the end

see u space cowboy


	3. Chapter 3

femlock was in hell with geese howard and she joined the "FUCK THE REVENGERS" club


End file.
